Dance
by Icy Discordia
Summary: A short, strange story from the darkest corners of my mind. An odd way of looking at GW's plotline. Please, won't you join the dance? nonyaoi.


A.N.: Alright people, this one's the weird product of my strange thought process. If you don't understand it I'm sorry but I don't know how to make it more comprehensible. I know what I'm writing about so unless you have a magical machine to read my mind you'll probably be left in the dark.  
  
Dance   
  
A girl in pale pink took a delicate sip of water, looking around her circle of similarly dressed girls. Each of the dresses was slightly different. Her own had golden lace showing only slightly at the neckline and hem. The garment puffed out at the waist and the sleeves were short just like the other girls but her color was darker. The slightly violet look puzzled the other girls, who knew better than to ask questions, and made some of the other party guests either wary, curious or anticipating.  
  
The girl in question didn't like to think of the difference of her dress, which she hadn't any control of. She thought that perhaps she was tainted.  
  
* * *  
  
A young man in the corner knew better. He was one of the guests that watched the girl carefully, anticipating. He could only hope for what that violet tint might mean. His own clothing was a deep red, black and stormy gray. At his cuffs golden satin showed only slightly and went as unnoticed by most as the girl's. He wore a dark silver mask with red trimmings to this ball although it was not required. Then again, the color of the mask depended upon who was looking at it.  
  
`Yes, she will do splendidly.' He thought. Just then a familiar woman in a warm, light green dress that conformed nicely to her figure tapped him on the arm. As usual, he chose to over look the magenta part stylishly set into the front over her chest. He smiled at her and offered his arm. And they continued their off-and-on dance.  
  
* * *  
  
Another young man wasn't so happy to be there. He walked among the crowd glaring at all who dared to approach. He also wore a mask, as was evident to everyone except himself.  
  
He wanted to meet the host of this ball to tell the person how terrible he thought it to be. He had heard that the `host' had another ball all of his own going on at the very moment this one was taking place and that it was a much better party.  
  
Unfortunately, once you leave this immense room to join one of the others you can't ever find your way back should you realize this one was better all along. Or so he had been told.  
  
He really wasn't sure he believed the rumors. This ballroom just didn't seem to be for him but he couldn't accept that there was another, better one. Everyone would want to attend that one wouldn't they? Well, the `host's' was as good as any, as long as he escaped this one. There is a root of truth in every rumor after all.  
  
Quite positive now that the host's party must be a better place, he set off to find some one that might be able to direct him properly this time. He had tried many times to leave this party but the exits eluded him each time he came close. Upon first arriving in this ballroom he had been taught early of the manner of the dance on this floor and so far he was not liking the beat at all.  
  
An older man who had been conversing with other old men had stopped him last time. He had turned him around and pointed to one section of the dance floor, showing him that a group of people were being subtly confined into a small space on the floor. He had told him that some of those people enjoyed this ball and even if he himself didn't particularly like it, he should help the minority to continue to enjoy it. Understanding, he agreed to help as best he could. Who knew, maybe he'd get kicked out of this party and be forced to go to the `host's' party in the process.  
  
More likely he'd get passed off to a different host, the one only spoken of in whispers. It didn't matter. They were all the same to him.  
  
He began to make his way towards the dance floor in his blue-black outfit and blood-red dress shirt.  
  
* * *  
  
The girl in pale violet-pink glanced wistfully at the dance floor. It wasn't her time yet but she longed to dance just the same. The dancers she had met in their brief breaks had told her to be grateful that for now she could just stand at the side; that she would be dancing soon enough. They, in turn, longed for the times past that they spent on the sidelines. Yes, she would long for these times to come back once she started the dance they said. For her feet would become so very tired and painful.  
  
All of a sudden a boy in a black-blue suit collided with her. She looked at him for a moment as she helped him right himself, mesmerized by his intense eyes. His mask was unique to her eyes. It was thick and hard but the dark color seemed to be constantly fading from it as she watched; yet the hue never drained entirely.  
  
He was heading towards the floor in a rush.  
  
Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, she latched on to his hand as he continued on his way. He looked at her in surprise and not without some annoyance.  
  
It was too late though; they were already on the floor. Her dress changed colors, the pink slowly fading away into complete violet, then a light blue with yellow ribbons. The golden lace on her neck became more prominent; covering her now semi-bare shoulders and molding to her hands in the form of gloves. A golden band circled her forehead as her white lace mask fell away.  
  
His transformation was not quite so profound. His dark suit became a bit lighter in color and his light, grayish-blue tie became diagonally striped with thin bands of yellow, some of them slightly orange tinted. The red of his shirt only became deeper.  
  
And they danced.  
  
* * *  
  
Those that had been watching the girl had mixed reactions now that the inevitable event had come to pass. The girl had begun to dance. The wary became on guard to the couple. The curious became open admirers of her graceful motions. The anticipating ones became proud, expectant and supportive.  
  
* * *  
  
The boy and girl danced with and conversed with many people but they always ended up twirling across dance floor together. Their garbs changed color and style in quick succession as they learned more about the dance's steps and rhythms.  
  
They danced on the line between the two peoples that the old man had pointed out to the boy, pushing each back. The peoples would try to get the boy kicked out of the ballroom, even as they themselves were sent to the host's other party.  
  
Sometimes they would turn just in time to put the other between them and those who would seek to step on their feet and make them trip and fail at the dance. If one side wanted one of them thrown out of the ball, they rarely wanted the other to be gone as well and would stop in time, letting them both carry on dancing.  
  
The young man whom had traded his dark gray mask for one of blood red and dull purple danced with the girl many times and conversed with both of them.  
  
His companion, the young woman formerly in light green, had exchanged the warm colors for a plain navy with silver trimmings but she had not lost the orange front though it was smaller and more intense now. She danced with them both many times as well.  
  
The girl danced with another young woman in dark yellow and gray hues. She danced with many men and women. The boy danced with another boy dressed in hues of dark gray and green with off-white trimmings. He danced with many men and women.  
  
They danced desperately. The boy had so many thrown out of the ballroom but could not manage to find a way out himself. The girl wanted every one to be able to dance without being dismissed from the room at all and so tried to remove their harm-causing dance shoes. The two peoples seemed to find two tempos to the same song. Both sides needed to dance together in harmony. And the two danced to achieve that end. They had different steps to the same rhythm.  
  
And finally the dance floor became synchronized, with the boy and girl, now a man and woman, still waltzing through them. The couples on the dance floor had diminished significantly and the ones remaining had at last opened their eyes to each other's movements and begun dancing as one.  
  
A warm, sea-blue and pure, white satin dress now graced the woman's figure along with a golden tiara. An orange pendent hung from her neck as she now swayed more slowly in the arms of the man.  
  
His suit was now a navy blue with a pure, white shirt and a yellow-orange tie. A golden band now circled his brow as well. His cuffs were still trimmed with red, but they both doubted that color would ever leave his persona. His mask was thin now but maintained the illusion of constantly fading to her eyes. At times the woman believed she had caught a glimpse of the face beneath and smiled at the revelation.  
  
The boy/man no longer wished to leave the ball, now that the beat had slowed. He did not want to find out if the host's party was any better until he was forced to attend.  
  
The girl/woman no longer wished to take away other's dance shoes but instead tried to showed them how to dance without them.  
  
In a corner, hidden by the shadows, a young man and his companion danced in secrecy. Her warm, form-fitting green dress was slightly darker then it had started out as but the magenta front was only more intense. His gray suit with red cuffs of his own covered a blue shirt and an orange tie. This time he didn't ignore the orange part of her dress as they danced and only felt a guilty relief that it hadn't been tainted.  
  
And in the center of the dance floor the man and woman continue to dance, together and apart, for the eyes of all to see. Their feet have grown weary already but they have so much more blissful dancing yet to come...  
  
A.N.: You don't understand the color schemes? Well I closed my eyes and took away what they usually wear or the colors they are known for and merely thought of what the characters' personalities would look like if they were just colors. Try it, you may find the results interesting. ::winces:: My mind scares me. T'was 1xR by the way with a sprinkle of 6x9(couldn't resist) And NO, when I refer to them dancing m/m and f/f I am not implying yaoi/yuri. Reviews appreciated. Domo arigato minna.  
  
Icy B. Discordia 


End file.
